Conventional illumination technologies have shortcomings such as low lighting efficiency, high power consumption, and short service life, and LED lamps, with advantages such as long service life, energy saving, safety, and environmental friendliness, are rapidly replacing conventional illumination. Unlike common incandescent bulbs, an LED lamp cannot be directly connected with AC mains supplies of 220 V, but it needs to be provided with a constant output current by a driving power supply. The existing LED driving power supply is matched with the load (current, voltage) of a corresponding LED luminaire, with one kind of LED being corresponding to one kind of LED driving power supply, then a use scope is restricted, lacking universality, thus more LED driving power supplies are further developed, which more easily causes resource wasting.